A Day With The Computer
by cutepiku
Summary: [SO2] Claude brings everyone back to Earth, and they all have a wonderful time finding Yaoi fics, and Doujin on his computer. Not as bad as sounds. Mild SO3, and Claude bashing. Please R


**A Day with the Computer**

Mmm, I've been having fun with Alternate Universe fanfics lately.

Anyways, there is Claude bashing, SO3 bashing, and yes, the SO3 bashing line was a direct quote from a story on the site. Didn't mean to offend the writer, I just don't like yaoi, and I need a fic with some good hot yaoi action. So you won the raffle.

There hasn't been much SO2 fanfics lately on this site. And all of my old SO2 fanfics were deleted because they were in chat script. So behold, my first SO2 fanfic in roughly 3 years.

I own no one. Except Ashton. He's my little baby. Heheheh...

* * *

The Star Ocean gang had all taken a trip back to Earth with Claude. Claude wanted them all to see his world, since he had seen theirs, and was excited to show them the advanced technology of his world. 

"And this, right here, is a COMPUTER. Can I get everyone to repeat that?" Claude said happily.

"COM-PUT-ER." Everyone copied Claude, including his stupid I'm-talking-to-a-bunch-of-idiots tone.

"Good!" Claude clapped his hands together. "Now I am going to show you some WEB SITES." He said eagerly. "Can you all repeat that?"

Everyone sighed. "WEB-SITES." They said, with far less excitement then Claude had.

Still, Claude was oblivious, and didn't seem to notice. He clicked on a strange round shaped thing, then typed away on his strange little box with letters on it.

Chisato leaned in to Noel. "Does he think we are retarded?" She mumbled. "I use these things everyday at work."

Noel shrugged, feeling as fascinated as Chisato was, which isn't saying much. popped up. Claude clicked more on the mysterious round object, which Chisato pointed out to everyone was a mouse. Claude made his way to the Star Ocean section.

"Now, it's been about 3 years since I last went here, but people write stories about us here." Claude proclaimed proudly.

Precis looked at Claude weirdly. "How do they know so much about us?"

"Are we being stalked!" Rena looked shocked.

"Save the Barrels!" Whined Ashton. "They'll damage their beauty!"

"No no, see... yeah, well.. actually, I suppose they do stalk us." Claude looked to the page. "As you can see, the first story is about.." Claude stared blankly. "Who is this.. Fayt, and.. Albel, and where are the fanfics about me, and my beloved Dias!"

Dias glared at Claude. "Don't ever say that about me again."

Opera and Ernest giggled to each other.

"No, I swear! Last time I was here, all the stories on here were about me, or my father and his friends! Who are these people!" Claude demanded to know from the computer. "How DARE they steal my- I mean our- thunder!"

Chisato pushes Claude away, to let him have a hissy fit alone, and clicked on the story. She scrolled down, and read a random part out loud. "Albel raked his hand down Fayt's chest, continuing down that slight body until he had reached his waistband. With deft fingers, Albel unbuttoned the top, and began to work conspicuously at Fayt's zipper..."

"No! Stop! If it's not about me and Dias, then you can not read it in my home!" Claude held his hands over his ears.

Dias decided to silence Claude, by gagging him, and tossing him in a nearby closet.

"Can we please look at something else, Chisato?" Rena looked pleadingly at Chisato.

"Can we look at some girl on girl action, Chisato?" Leon smiled. Everyone stared at him, and then ignored him.

"Alright.." Chisato punched in a few keys, and google came up. With a few words, some Star Ocean 2 fan art came up.

"Much better." Ashton sighed in relieve.

"Why is there barely any art of me?" Celine whined.

"I'll search." Chisato shrugged.

Suddenly, images of horrid things came up. Celine fainted at seeing some of the things people thought she would do.

Dias stared in horror, and turned away.

Leon gave a cheer. "Yeah! Go Celine!"

Precis gagged Leon, and tossed him in with Claude.

Chisato shook her head, and found a website that translated doujin. "Hm, I've never been here before..."

"Hey, I see our names at the bottom." Noel pointed to the screen, so Chisato scrolled down.

Chisato clicked on the first link. Rena was seen doing almost the exact same thing as Celine was in earlier pictures, except she was doing them with Dias. And then the next image was with Claude. Following that, it was both of them.

Rena fainted, and joined Celine in the heap on the floor.

Chisato shook her head. "People these days." She pushed the back button, and clicked on a new link. This time, it was Precis... with Leon.

"NO, NEVER! NOT POSSIBLE!" Precis ran out of the house in sheer embarrasement.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and everyone was either gagged, fainted, or had left the house. Only Chisato, Noel, and Bowman remained.

"How come you haven't left yet Bowman?" Noel looked to Bowman, who seemed to be drooling. "There was a few of you and Rena earlier."

"Would you believe me that this is a dream come true?"

Chisato glanced at Bowman, and sighed.

* * *

The next day, everyone returned to Expel.

Bowman later became the leader in a new magazine company, Play Boy Expel.

Using some images he had printed off the computer only last night, the first issue was a great success. Bowman lived a long life, and died a very rich man.

* * *

Isn't Bowman wonderful? Anyways, R and R please. 


End file.
